


Camera

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Ren and Tokiya try new things while Ranmaru is out.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 20





	Camera

**Author's Note:**

> this has bondage, filming and rough sex

Tokiya and Ren have been retired for years, and Ranmaru has been retired longer- though Ranmaru often did smaller gigs. He had created a rock band that occasionally had small shows, though they never seemed to be far enough to keep him from coming back home after the shows. He usually didn’t come back home until nearly three in the morning, but the shows weren’t constant and Ren and Tokiya were just glad that he was doing something he enjoyed. 

And sometimes, it left them time to do something _they_ enjoyed. 

All three of them had an active sex life- especially now that they had a bit more free time than they had as idols, but it was still nice, to have time in twos, as well. 

And that went everyway- Tokiya enjoyed his time alone with Ren just as much as he enjoyed time alone with Ranmaru, and just as much as he enjoyed time with both of them. 

But their sex styles were different, too. It was a rule of thumb that they always made sure everyone was happy and satisfied at the end, though when it was all three of them they often took turns on focusing on one person specifically. Or, as Tokiya would put it when it was his turn to be focused on, bullying them. Ranmaru was more straightforward and rough when it came to sex- he tended to go for it, rather than tease, but he was still relentless at every chance he got. Ren was on the kinkier side- when he had the chance to try something new, he liked to. Ren _did_ like to tease, but he was often quite softer than Ranmaru. Tokiya was flexible between Ren and Ranmaru’s styles, because he was open to trying Ren’s ideas, but he was just as open to letting Ranmaru take control. He was usually sore for a good day, after a day with just him and Ranmaru, but there had yet to be a time where it wasn’t worth it.

“Hey, baby.” Ren purrs, his arms slipping around Tokiya’s waist from behind. “Do you want to try something new tonight while Ran’s out?”

“Oh?”

“I picked up some special rope. I was thinking about what we were talking about last time.” Tokiya knows what he means- he had spoken about bondage with Ren. He had been excited then, but now, he was nervous. 

“Oh.” 

Ren sets his head on Tokiya’s shoulder, to get a better look at his face. “Are you okay? If you’ve changed your mind about it, that’s alright.” Ren’s hand slides across his stomach, to rub over his side. 

“It’s not… It’s not that. I suppose that I’m just a bit worried that I’m not going to be a very good bed partner, if I can’t reciprocate.”

“Oh, Toki.” Ren sighs. “You don’t need to worry about that.” Ren lifts his head to nip at the shell of Tokiya’s ear. “If I laid you out, naked on the bed, I could get off just by looking at you. Just the thought of you is enough to get me off for the rest of my life, baby.”

“I highly doubt that Ren.”

Ren pauses, seemingly thinking, and then Ren grins. Tokiya can’t see his face, but he can hear it. “I could show you. Remember that new camera I got last week?”

“Of course I do. You’ve been talking about it for a month-” Tokiya trails off. “Are you suggesting a sex tape?”

“Just for us. And I’m sure Ran would love to see what we get up to.”

“You’re serious?”

“Extremely.”

“...On one condition. On one condition I’ll let you film us _and_ tie me up.”

“Oh? And what is that?”

“I want you to be rough with me. I love how sweet you always are, Ren- but I want you to go harder on me tonight.”

“We might have to work out some time to get you and Ran alone.” Ren teases, but then his voice becomes more genuine. “I can do that.”

“...So these ropes…”

“Only the best for you.” Ren grins. “They’re the fancy ones. And I’ve been doing a lot of practice. I think Ran’s sick of me.”

“You’ve been tying up _Ran?_ ” There’s a heavy level of amusement in Tokiya’s voice. 

“Just over his clothes. But it’s a wonderful sight. I’ll have to show you sometime.”

“That _is_ something I’d love to see.” 

“Why don’t you get undressed while I set everything up?” Ren hums, pressing a closed mouth kiss to the side of Tokiya’s neck. 

“Alright.”

When Ren releases Tokiya, Tokiya works on getting undressed, dropping his clothes into the hamper before climbing onto the bed, his legs bent underneath him. Ren’s first priority are the ropes- a bright red color. “I’ve been working on some traditional japanese ties. Ran said that they weren’t too uncomfortable, but if we need to start simpler, or you feel claustrophobic-”

“Purple.” Tokiya nods. 

“Purple.”

Ren presses a kiss to Tokiya’s forehead, but when he pulls away he’s wearing a smirk. “What do you think?” Ren tilts Tokiya’s head up. “Blindfold?”

Ren clearly knows Tokiya’s answer before he gives one, because as he begins to think of what he’d probably look liked, tied and blindfolded, his face had begun to heat up. Ren still waits, and Tokiya finally nods. It makes Ren chuckle. 

“I’ll tie you first.”

Ren takes his time in binding Tokiya. He avoids Tokiya’s legs for the most part to go for a “simpler” bind. It crosses his chest and stomach, keeping his arms behind his back, but what takes the most time are the impressive knots Ren does. Tokiya watches Ren’s face, though it’s primarily focused as he ties Tokiya- even though it’s clear that he’s using his skills just to show off.

“Are you alright?” 

Tokiya, on instinct, tries to move his arms. They stay firmly behind his back. It’s tight, but it isn’t painfully so, so Tokiya nods. “I’m alright. 

He can feel his heart pound against his chest. He can’t see himself very well, but with the way Ren’s eyes drag over certain areas of Tokiya’s chest, he’s sure it’s defining _something_. Ren smiles at him, his fingers brushing Tokiya’s jaw, and then he pulls back to reach into their bed stand. It had their most used materials- things like lube and condoms, but among a few other more _interesting_ things, they also had a blindfold. It was a simple, black, silk sleep mask that had seen its fair share of use, and Ren is quick to slide it over Tokiya’s head to settle it over his eyes. 

When Ren speaks, he’s right next to Tokiya’s ear, his warm breath making Tokiya shiver. “Maybe I’ll leave you tied until Ran comes home. You two can watch the video we make together and he can give you your round two.” His voice is a purr. Tokiya thinks his breaths are audible- and they must be because Ren chuckles as he pulls away.

For a long moment, Tokiya can only hear Ren shuffling around. He can hear the soft, robotic sounds coming from the camera and the shifting as Ren sets it up. And then Ren is on him, his lips pressed to Tokiya’s in a kiss harsher than most kisses Ren usually gives Tokiya. Especially to start out with. 

Tokiya was _very_ aware that Ren _could_ be rough, but it wasn’t often that he was. He typically liked to take things slowly, carefully. He liked to pick Tokiya apart until he came undone, or to tease him until Tokiya begged. But sometimes, Tokiya liked seeing Ren without the amount of control he usually demonstrated. Because when Ren made Tokiya hold out, Ren was holding back, too. 

Ren’s tongue runs over Tokiya’s lips, and Tokiya gives in immediately, letting Ren’s tongue work its way into Tokiya’s mouth. It doesn’t last long before Ren pulls back. 

Ren takes advantage of the fact that they aren’t idols anymore, moving to Tokiya’s neck and marking it all to hell. It felt almost possessive but all Tokiya could think about was how _hot_ it was. His entire body was on fire, everything in him wanting to touch Ren, but his hands stayed firmly behind his back. His mouth falls open, just slightly, when Ren’s mouth works its way over Tokiya’s nipple. He’s moving quickly, so fast that Tokiya’s head is spinning and he can’t figure out exactly where Ren is going to go next and it’s wonderful. 

Ren’s next move is down to Tokiya’s stomach, nipping at his skin between the skillful knots and Tokiya squirms as much as he’s capable of, but Ren doesn’t relent. 

Tokiya doesn’t expect it when Ren immediately takes the head of Tokiya’s cock in his mouth, but it gets a startled moan deep from his chest. Ren’s hands stay on Tokiya’s hips. Tokiya squirms between the way Ren is running his tongue just below the head of his cock, how badly he wants to lace his fingers through Ren’s hair and the way Ren’s thumbs press into Tokiya’s hips.

And then, before Tokiya’s mind can register that Ren is lowering himself on Tokiya’s dick, Ren’s nose is pressing against Tokiya’s pelvis and Tokiya _whines_. 

“Ren!”

Ren gives a low, porn-star moan, just to get a choked, desperate whimper out of Tokiya. 

Ren finally pulls back, one of his hands leaving Tokiya’s hips. Tokiya can picture him dragging his thumb under his lip, catching just a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth from deepthroating Tokiya. Tokiya can picture his smirk. 

“Tell me what you want, Toki.”

“I want you inside of me.” Tokiya breathes out. It’s easier to be open with what he wants when he can’t see Ren. “I want you to flip me over and fuck me into the mattress, Ren, please. I want you to fuck me until I cum without you even touching me. Please, Ren, I need more.” Tokiya’s hips roll up before he can stop them and he can almost hear Ren’s grin. 

“That’s a good boy.” Ren purrs. “I love it when you talk dirty. I’m going to give you exactly what you want.”

Ren’s hands find Tokiya’s hips again, and to Tokiya’s satisfaction, Ren does flip him onto his stomach. Tokiya presses the side of his face against the bed to lift and bend his knees, raising his ass into the air. It isn’t until Ren’s hand is running over Tokiya’s ass that Tokiya remembers that this is on camera. He can’t think about it long because Ren has already gotten his fingers slick with lube and he’s circling Tokiya’s entrance with two fingers, though he only enters with one. Ren uses his index finger solely to loosen Tokiya up, but the real game starts when he’s two fingers in and he finally begins nailing Tokiya’s prostate, finger fucking Tokiya until he’s mewling into the mattress. 

“Will you turn your head, baby?” Ren’s voice is sultry. “Will you look towards the camera? The faces you’re making are so sexy.”

Tokiya only manages it because Ren’s fingers have slowed. It would be embarrassing if he thought about it, but he can’t help but listen to Ren when Ren talks to him like that. As a reward for listening, Ren pulls out and reenters Tokiya with three fingers. 

He’s barely even really begun when Tokiya is begging. “I want you, Ren, please. I want more. I want you.”

“Your wish is my command.” There’s almost a smugness to Ren’s tone, but Tokiya’s too distracted by his need for Ren. Ren does have to get up to get the condom, pulling his hand away from Tokiya slowly. Tokiya can hear Ren sliding on the condom, so close to his face, but it’s left to his imagination until Ren climbs back onto the bed.

Ren’s voice drops. “Are you ready?”

As cheesy as the phrase was at this point, it still made Tokiya’s stomach flip and he can’t resist the urge to press his hips back, searching friction. “Please Ren.”

Ren laughs, lining himself up with Tokiya’s entrance. “I’m not going to forget that you asked me to get you off without touching you, baby.”

“Please.” Tokiya groans. He isn’t even sure what he’s actually asking for, but Ren just chuckles and he finally pushes in. He’s slow in doing so, and he stills when he’s fully inside of Tokiya. He stays still for a few seconds until Tokiya adjusts and begins trying to push himself back. Ren’s hands grip Tokiya’s hips tightly, and he pulls back only to push back in all the way to the hilt. Ren ends up using Tokiya’s hips to lead him, pulling Tokiya into Ren hard enough to move his entire body and all Tokiya can do is beg for more with wordless pleas. 

“Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop.” Tokiya rambles. His words stop making sense when Ren hits the perfect angle, and Tokiya’s eyes roll back into his head. He’d push back against Ren if he could but his knees are barely on the bed, most of his weight on his shoulders. His neck would be sore in the morning but that didn’t matter right now. 

“Are you close?” Ren breathes out at the end of a harsher stroke. 

Tokiya just whines. It’s as close to ‘yes’ as he can get. Ren grunts, focusing his thrusts to nail Tokiya’s prostate, completely relentless, but Ren holds himself back until Tokiya is sent over the edge, his cum staining the sheets, and he _howls_. 

Ren lets out a shaky, low moan, and his body shudders as he fucks Tokiya through his own orgasm. Tokiya takes it, shaking through his oversensitivity. 

Ren finally stills, but he has to hold Tokiya up because Tokiya almost falls, directly into the mess beneath him. Ren pulls out and helps Tokiya onto his side, away from the mess. It takes some shifting, but Ren steals the blanket from under Tokiya so he can clean and wash it later, and then he curls up on the bed with Tokiya. 

Ren’s hands brush over Tokiya’s hips. “You’re going to have bruises. I may have went too far. I’m sorry.”

Tokiya gives a weak laugh. “You’re fine Ren. It was… fuck.”

Ren laughs, and then he presses to Tokiya’s chest, pressing a soft kiss to Tokiya’s lips. “Do you need me to untie you? Are you okay?”

“I wouldn’t mind you taking off my blindfold- but I… when is Ran getting back?” 

Tokiya sees Ren’s grin when Ren lifts the silk blindfold. Ren looks pretty, his hair mussed up, his face flushed and his eyes wild- and his body looks amazing. It doesn’t matter how many times Tokiya sees Ren naked, he’ll always have his breath taken away. “In about half an hour.”

“I can handle that.”

Ren wraps his arms carefully around Tokiya, to make sure he doesn’t put an uncomfortable pressure on Tokiya’s arms. “Now- are you okay?”

“I think I’ll be a little sore, but it’s nothing I haven’t been through before. It was _very_ enjoyable, Ren. Thank you.” Tokiya drapes his leg around Ren’s hip, the best he can do to hold onto Ren. Ren peppers kisses on Tokiya’s face before Tokiya finally catches sight of the camera. “Ren, did you ever turn that camera off?”

“Hmm? No. Why?”

Tokiya huffs, but he is amused. “I don’t think aftercare is the most exciting part of a sex tape.”

“You don’t think so? It’s one of my favorite parts.”

“As an activity, yes. Most people don’t watch porn for the aftermath.”

Ren chuckles, but he simply presses a few more kisses to Tokiya’s face, and then he finally gets up to turn off the camera. They’re only in bed for a few more moments before the door opens. Ranmaru had entered, trying to be quiet, but his eyes find them on the bed and he drops it. 

“See you two’ve been-” Ranmaru’s cut off right after he shuts the door because his eyes find the camera. “Were you filmin’ it?”

“We thought you might want something to watch.” Ren grins. 

“‘N why is Toki still all tied up?”

“Ren’s idea.” Tokiya mumbles. “Are you complaining?”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue, setting the bag with his bass by the door and sliding off his shoes. “‘Course I’m not.” Ranmaru heads to the bed, and Ren moves enough for Ranmaru to go hover over Tokiya. His lips land on Tokiya’s, and then he does turn his head to give Ren a quick kiss before his focus is back on Tokiya. “How tired ‘r you?”

Tokiya can’t help but laugh. “I’m awake.”

“I think you _both_ should watch the video before you get into anything.” Ren’s smile is almost a smirk. 

Ranmaru hums in agreement, but he’s moved to kiss Tokiya’s neck. Tokiya feels him making marks in areas Ren hadn’t. Tokiya was going to be covered tomorrow. 

Ren laughs. “I’ll set it up.”

It takes a moment, and Ranmaru stays on the bed, on Tokiya, until Ren has gotten it. 

“It’s ready for the two of you.” Ren purrs. When Ranmaru gets up, he strips down to his underwear. Tokiya manages to get himself sat up, but then Ranmaru just scoops him into his arms. Tokiya winds up on Ranmaru’s lap on the couch, where Ren’s laptop is on the coffee table, the camera hooked up. Ren sits next to them, curled into Ranmaru’s side, his fingers brushing over Tokiya’s skin, exposed by the rope. 

Ranmaru had been half-hard when they started. It wasn’t surprising, considering how Tokiya was bound and Ren and Tokiya were naked- but it’s obvious how much the video affects him. There’s a few points where Ranmaru shifts and it feels like he’s grinding into Tokiya’s thigh. 

Tokiya can’t lie- it was an attractive video. He felt like he came off as desperate, but the way Ren affected him was clear on his face, and in his body- and while he didn’t see himself the way Ren and Ranmaru seemed to see him, he _was_ a lot sexier than he had expected to be. Or at least not quite as embarrassing.

But what does surprise Tokiya is how Ranmaru’s eyes stick on the screen even after the sex was done. Tokiya had half-expected to be brought back to the bed, or taken on the couch as soon as the video was done, but Ranmaru’s eyes don’t leave the screen until the video was fully over. 

When it is, however, Ranmaru _does_ turn his attention on Tokiya, pressing his lips to Tokiya’s. When he pulls back, it’s only by inches. “Fuck that was hot.” His voice is almost a growl, and it resonates through Tokiya in the best way. Tokiya’s already hard again by the time Ranmaru grins, a wolfish, predatory smile. “You ready for round two?”


End file.
